Untitled Black Butler Yaoi RP
by Jeremiah-San
Summary: Uh…Yeah. This is an online RP Between me and my friend on Quotev. She played Claud and I was Sebastian. Yes, it is a yaoi and slightly AU. I think the story is better than the summary…so at least try it. :P Warning: Yaoi, Blood, Alois


"Claude, I told you to stay away from Bocchan! You have your own soul to devour," shouted Sebastian. Claude simply smirked and said, "I may have my own soul to devour, but I just can't resist your master. His soul will be mine and you will see." Sebastian smiled, and looked at Claude. "True, he does look quite delectable, but there are better things out there." Claude looked confused for a moment, and then he spoke again. "And could you please inform me of the other 'things' out there?" he asked with a curious look on his face. Sebastian simply smirked. "Well, as you may know, I appeared to Ciel as a raven, and you to Alois a spider. In the wild, spiders are a raven's favourite snack, and I'm sure you know where I'm going with this explanation. I find you to be more delectable than my master's soul."

Claude was starting to understand now, but this demon had piqued his curiosity. "Oh, is that so?" he said with a tiny smile. "Oh? Now what are you planning, Claude?" Sebastian was beginning to grow suspicious. "Oh, nothing," he said with a straight face. "What are you planning? It is the Raven's job to attack its prey, is it not?" Sebastian gave him a devilish smirk. "If you wish for me to attack you, then I shall. But I do hope a spider like you is just as delicious as we ravens find you in the wild." He moved closer to Claude and grabbed his face." But if I want to know, the only way to know is to try it myself. He began leaning in closer and he had started to close his eyes. Claude managed a sly smile. "But I do not think the spider sits still threw the whole thing now does it? I believe it struggles and fights back does it not?"

Sebastian's eyes opened, and he chuckled. "I do believe you're correct. It seems you're going to make this difficult for me. Very well. I will taste you, and soon. No matter how much you struggle and hide, I will have my spider." He let go of his face. "If you're going to hide, do it now, Claude. But remember, I put up one hell of a chase." Claude simply smirked and backed up a few feet. "Come catch your prey, Raven..." After that, he vanished. Sebastian simply chuckled and started to search. "Come out, come out, my little black spider! Are you... here?" he said as he destroyed a small shed. "It seems not. Very well then." Claude silently appeared behind him and let out a small laugh. "Hm? Well, it seems you're quite the trickster." Sebastian said as he turned to face Claude. "If you're going to be sneaky, then so shall I."

Sebastian vanished and reappeared behind Claude, and embraced him in something that resembles a predatoriness bear hug. Claude simply stood there. "I see you have caught your prey. But you see, it's still alive so it shall struggle." he said with a smirk, and he slipped out of Sebastian's grasp and vanished again. With an exasperated sigh, Sebastian mumbled under his breath. "Oh dear... It seems I may have let it go on long enough. Looks like I'm going to need some rope." He makes his way back over to the shed, and gets about fifteen feet of rope. "Let the chase begin again. Now, where could he be?" He starts walking around, scanning the area. A moment later, he hears the slight rustle of chains, and he tries to turn, but it's too late. He's wrapped up in chains, and they've been locked. Claude is there, and he chuckles slightly. "It seems I have caught you…" He wrapped a second chain rope around Sebastian and did the same thing. "In my Spider's Web." He finished with a smirk. Sebastian dropped the rope and he had looked shocked when he realized what had happened to him. "My my, Claude. It's not everyday you see the prey win. Very well then. It seems I may have lost."

Sebastian hung his head in mock defeat. "It may seem like you have, but I do believe you can still escape. If you try, anyway." Sebastian thinks for a moment, and he tries to break out of the chain rope. Claude simply snickered and started to walk away. For almost five minutes, Sebastian was struggling and trying to figure out how to get out of the chains. He was growing very upset and annoyed, and soon, he was going to snap. "C-Claude! Get back here!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He felt one portion of the chains break, and that was all he needed. He got out of the rest of them, and he had started running off in the direction of where he saw Claude go. "I'm not finished yet!" He caught up with the spider demon, and he grabs a fistful of knives from his coat and aims at Claude's legs, but Claude simply leapt up and dodged all of them. With a small growl, Sebastian pulled out even more "Get back here, you wretched spider!"

Claude caught all of the kitchen knives this time, and looked at Sebastian. "Now why would your prey just approach you? They would want to escape you instead." Sebastian had started to run towards him again, and this time, much faster than before. "Claude… It's all fun and games until someone gets stabbed." He said as he tried to sink a knife into Claude's arm, but the spider demon dodged easily, and he grabbed Sebastian's arm, and leaned in. "Ah ah ah. Not yet." He licked Sebastian's cheek with his long, snake-like tongue, and vanished. Sebastian cursed, and wiped off the saliva, and began searching again. "Oh… You are one tough spider to catch… But that's what makes this so fun." He felt a presence behind him again, but he was pretending not to notice, because he was planning something. "Where has he gotten off to now?"

Claude chuckles from behind him, and Sebastian turns with a false shocked expression. "Ah, there you are! Claude chuckles again. "Yes, yes, here I am." Sebastian frowns slightly. "It's so like you to be so straightforward… Even when escaping, you have almost no subtlety." Claude gives a small grunt in agreement. "Indeed." Sebastian slowly starts walking towards him, and stops about a foot away. "However, Claude…" He lashes out and sinks a knife in Claude's left shoulder, making him wince. "If I make your limbs worthless, you're unable to escape." He narrows his eyes and he sinks another knife into his right knee, and it came out the other side, causing the spider demon to sink to the ground, propped up by his good leg. "Y-yes… But in nature… It is the spider's instinct to surrender when… needed to." Sebastian looked down at him. "It seems my spider may no longer be able to walk… I think I'll take advantage of it then."

Sebastian pushed Claude down onto the stone path with a smile, and Claude fell over, smirking. Sebastian crouched town next to him, and he removes his white gloves and sticks two fingers into the stab wound of Claude's shoulder. "So are you surrendering to me yet?" He spreads his fingers apart, making the wound larger, and Claude grunts in pain. "I believe I already… have." Sebastian lets out a small laugh. "Good." He removes his fingers and he licks off the blood. "My… I was correct. You do taste good, but I want more than your blood. I want to taste every inch of you," He leans in closer to Claude's face, and whispers "and I think you know what I mean…" He closes the gap between their lips, and they connect in a surprisingly gentle kiss, and Claude can taste his own blood on Sebastian's lips. Claude really doesn't care about the blood, and he kisses Sebastian back with force. Sebastian pulls back and chuckles.

"My, someone's a little eager, aren't they?" Claude simply looked at him and said "Why, yes. I am," as calmly as he could. Again, Sebastian chuckled. "If that's the way you want it, then I shall do my utmost best to please you." Claude looked doubtful, but he still asked. "Oh, really?" he said in a sarcastic manner. Sebastian started grinding himself against Claude, and they both groaned at the contact. Sebastian started to kiss him again, and with more force than before, but shortly after, he pulled back with a sly grin. "Really."

"Claude, excuse me a moment. It seems I forgot something," said Sebastian. He turned and retrieved the rope. "There we are." He picked Claude up, despite his protests and injuries, and ties him up to a tree. "I just want to make sure you won't get away." Claude simply smirked and uttered a quiet thought to himself. Sebastian had started to remove Claude's coat, by ripping it, and he also removed his tie. "Claude, I can either be very harsh, or I can be gentle. Which do you prefer?" Sebastian asked. Claude looked up at Sebastian and his eyes flowed a feint crimson. "Ha… I do believe it is your choice, as you are the one who tied me up." Sebastian smiled and looked at him. "Since you've put me in a good mood, I think I'll be nice to you."

Sebastian captured Claude's lips in a soft kiss, but apparently Claude had a different idea, and he kissed Sebastian with enough strength that it actually hurt a little on Sebastian's end. Sebastian pulled back in shock, and looked at him questioningly. "You may be gentle, but I never said that I would be." Sebastian chuckled softly and told Claude it was fine. He kissed him again, but not as softly as earlier, and he bit down on Claude's bottom lip with his sharp Canine teeth, and drew a small amount of blood. Right after he did so, Claude clamped his mouth shut and refused to let Sebastian back in.

"Oh dear… If you're going to be stubborn, then I may be able to force you into submitting," he said as he removed Claude's glasses, then took Claude's tie and blindfolded him, but Claude simple let a small smile creep onto his face. "Since you are tied up and have little to no movement, that's going to work to my advantage." Sebastian leaned down and started kissing and sucking on Claude's neck, leaving several small marks, and Claude moaned loudly in response. Sebastian chuckled and said, "My, someone's a little sensitive." He began licking his way from Claude's shirt collar all the way up to the shell of his ear, and Claude made a sort of half growl, half moan, and looked at Sebastian with a look of lust and anger mixed together. "I will get you back for this…"

Sebastian chuckled and looked at Claude. "You may try as much as you want, but you're not going to get away with it that easily," he said, unbuttoning Claude's shirt even more. Claude smirked some and he leaned down as much as he could, and he bit down on Sebastian's neck, causing him to wince in pain. "My, that was a rude thing to do. Even though you currently can't see and are tied up, you still managed to do that. I guess it's time for the other one." Sebastian sighed and removed his own tie, and tied it over Claude's mouth, efficiently gagging him. "Let's not make this too difficult, shall we? Grunt once for yes, twice for no." Claude gave a single grunt in agreement, and nodded.

Sebastian lowered his hands a few inches, and he started rubbing Claude's nipples until they were sticking up and noticeably visible. After a few seconds though, they both heard a small chuckle, and Sebastian stops what he's doing, and he turns around, only to see that little blonde bitch, also known as Alois Trancy. "Hmm? Claude, what's going on here?" Since Claude was unable to reply, Sebastian spoke in his stead and asked Alois how he was this evening.

"Sebastian, I'm very well. And how are you two doing?" He looked over at Claude's current position, which was him tied to a tree, shirt half unbuttoned, coat and waistcoat shredded and on the ground, blindfolded, gagged, and a 'banana' in his pocket. (If you catch my drift~) Alois smirked and looked back at Sebastian. "Or should I say… what are you two doing?" Sebastian hesitated for a moment, but he quickly composed himself. "It is the result of a competition, and your butler lost. That is all." Sebastian could just see Claude's expression right now, but it was ignored. Alois smiled at him and cheerfully said, "Very well then! Do carry on!" and walked away.

Sebastian turned back to Claude, who was doing his best to get more comfortable against the tree. "I'm sorry Claude." Sebastian kissed Claude's cheek, and gently cupped his face in his hands. I'm only keeping up my appearance. I pretend that you're enemy, when in reality… I really do like you. I enjoy your presence, your voice, your looks, attitude, everything!" Sebastian removed his blindfold, and looked him straight in his eyes, and Claude saw that Sebastian wasn't lying one bit. He gave him a look that said 'I see…' and lowered his eyes.

Sebastian rested his head on Claude's for a second, and looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes. "You do believe me, don't you?" Claude managed a slight nod and a sincere look. Sebastian smiled and stood up. "You know, I've had a slight change of heart because of this." Sebastian brought out a small knife and cut the rope, letting Claude sink to the ground. "You're free to do as you please now. Claude chuckled and stood up against the tree and removed the tie around his mouth with his good arm. "Why thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at him, and flashed a tiny smile. "Please do keep in mind what I said earlier, and if you ever so wish to see me or my young master, you know where to find us, and I you. But please… Do let your wounds heal before you go anywhere again. I don't want to see you in too much pain." Sebastian stood up on the tip of his toes and kissed Claude on the lips, hoping it meant something to the spider demon. "Now… Go find that little blonde idiot of yours." He finished with a slight chuckle. Claude smiled, and looked at Sebastian. "As you wish…" Claude bent down and kissed Sebastian one more time on the corner of his mouth and started limping off in the direction he saw Alois head off to a while ago.

Sebastian smiled, planning on gifting Claude his new cloths in a couple of days, as he had to replace his tie, coat, glasses and waistcoat. Think of it as… A thank you for what happened earlier.

THE END!


End file.
